A Little Secret
by Pink Wolf Princess
Summary: Spoony and Dr. Insano learn a little secret about Linkara.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot bunny in here.

Basically, I saw Nostalgia Chick's "What Women Want" review and this little plot bunny popped out of the snow. Like a daisy!

* * *

><p>"… and that is how Tidus should have been slain by a group of <strong>real<strong> _Final Fantasy_ protagonists via a combination of blitzballs, Moogles, wands, shadow puppets, and steaks," finished Spoony. Then he saw Linkara was just absently doodling in his notebook that was supposed to be for his notes. "Linkara, are you listening?"

"I am," grinned Dr. Insano. "I've gotten thirteen new ideas for evil schemes now! For a supposedly good counterpart, you're quite diabolical."

"I'm not necessarily your good counterpart, I'm your sane counterpart," Spoony shot back before realizing what he had said. "But, um, I think I'm mostly good…"

"Whatever you say, Spoony One," and Dr. Insano laughed. Curiously Spoony went over and looked at Linkara's 'notes'. Although there were a few notes the majority of the 'notes' were doodles. They consisted of daisies, superheroes, and most surprisingly lots of hearts with the initials 'L & NC' in them. Dr. Insano peered over as well.

"NC? The Nostalgia Critic? I thought you and Iron Liz had a friendly break-up?"

"We did," Linkara snapped back. "She helped me out with Mechkara and everything when he attacked my spaceship… it's the Nostalgia Chick."

"Speaking of spaceships…" trailed off Dr. Insano before it hit him. Spoony mouthed 'no' at him nonetheless. "Wait, what? The Nostalgia Chick? But, but, what?"

"Aw, you have a crush," commented Spoony, slugging his best friend in the arm. The grin looked a little forced, so Linkara asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Spoony sighed. "Just a little surprised you got over your break-up before I did."

"Yeah, but your break-up messed you up to almost my level. Linkara and Iron Liz are still on speaking terms," noted Dr. Insano. "Anyway, I approve of your choice in romantic interests. She'll be a challenge to kidnap but possible to kidnap. Iron Liz kept giving me concussions…"

"You're not kidnapping Nostalgia Chick! Besides, I need to get Todd in the Shadows out of the way first…"

"Uh-huh. Flowers, chocolate, poetry… do that stuff and I think you could woo her," Spoony suggested. "I mean, some guy who's actually giving her the time of the day and isn't afraid to show his face will totally win her over."

"What's wrong with my face?" panicked Linkara.

"Nothing! I was just pointing out that you show your face and Todd doesn't. Maybe ask her opinion on _Lord of the Rings_. She did dress up as Arwen after all that one adventure."

"Hm…" went Linkara thoughtfully.

Spoony was kind of weirded out by this scenario, but Linkara had taken the revelation that he and Dr. Insano were the same person fairly well under the circumstances so helping him out here was the least he could.

"Sing," added Dr. Insano. "You have a sexy singing voice."

The other two just stared at him.

"What? It's the truth!" argued Dr. Insano. Spoony observed, "You did have a gaydar that one time… were you planning to see what Linkara's result would be?"

"No!" yelped Dr. Insano, folding his arms across his chest. "Foe yay is standard for arch enemies in any case."

"True… Superman and Lex Luthor, Batman and Catwoman, etc.," mused Linkara. Spoony did a face-palm.

"Guys, focus. Okay, so you have a crush on Nostalgia Chick. When did it start? Or when did you realize it, anyway?"

"Um, I think it started at the Channel Awesome Christmas party… now I can't get her out of my head!" frowned Linkara, holding onto his hat nervously. Spoony poked at his drawings. "I noticed."

"Ha hah," Linkara sulked. "Do you think she likes _Power Rangers_ and _Star Trek_?"

"I dunno," shrugged Spoony. "Ask her…"

Dr. Insano offered, "Or I could make a love potion for you…"

"No love potions, though I might end up needing your help against Todd in the Shadows," Linkara told his arch enemy.

Dr. Insano cackled. "Okay!"

Spoony muttered to himself, "Yeah, this can't end well."

Out loud he said, "I think you should try wooing Nostalgia Chick before trying to get rid of any possible romantic rivals."

Dr. Insano and Linkara exchanged a look and rolled their eyes. Spoony had a bad feeling about those two trying to woo Nostalgia Chick for Linkara. Or even trying to take on Todd in the Shadows could end badly. But Valentine's Day was coming up, so maybe it could work out.  
>Maybe.<p> 


End file.
